


and i, i'm trying to keep it cool

by seokdangerous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, i still don't know how to write minseok god bless, in another universe where chanyeol is a firefighter, no beta we die like men, or smut for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokdangerous/pseuds/seokdangerous
Summary: “You’re not a fan of soda?” Minseok asks, shooting Chanyeol a questioning look.“Not a fan of ice, more like it,” Chanyeol says, but Minseok’s right about limiting his alcohol intake for tonight. He takes a tiny sip of the club soda to be polite and blinks in surprise when the tartness of lime and fizziness of the soda both serve to perk him up.“Oh,” Minseok says simply; he doesn’t sound the least bit surprised. “That’s unfortunate.”[In which Chanyeol attempts to drink his sorrows away, but a handsome stranger manages to change his mind.]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Magika Astra: Round 1





	and i, i'm trying to keep it cool

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Magika Astra: Round 1.
> 
> Based on MA20-072:  
> It's a hot summer so Chanyeol thinks he's going to be lonely again as people will tend to avoid him because of his extreme body heat. There's only one person who can stand the heat though.
> 
> There needs to be more xiuyeol, more dominant minseok in the world and I am but a vessel. But seriously speaking, this prompt was super cute and forgiving...so I made it xiuyeol and ran away with it! I really hope that it's to your liking, dear prompter. ;;

Hands gripping the base of his helmet, Chanyeol gingerly pulls off the cumbersome headgear. The familiar still air of the fire station fills his lungs and he takes a deep, thankful breath. Even if he’s not as affected as smoke inhalation as his fellow firefighters, the sooty air still irritates his throat after all.

It’s a fucking sauna right now in his suit and Chanyeol would like nothing more than to leap into the communal showers and probably drown himself under the shower head. But first, he has to remove his PPE and its countless layers. It takes him longer than the others to divest himself of all of the components because of the dampness, the layer of sweat that makes each layer of equipment cling onto him almost like a second skin. The other firefighters on the same patrol as him are already done with their PPE, clad simply in their basic wear as they head towards the showers. A few of them shoot Chanyeol sympathising looks but he waves them off; they’re all-too-familiar with his predicament.

Chanyeol kicks his safety boots into his locker and hangs his bunker gear to dry, finally. He runs a hair through his damp locks and gives his head a quick shake. Sweat droplets fall and join the beads of sweat that Chanyeol’s body drips onto the floor. Chanyeol closes his eyes and concentrates for a millisecond, and the wet area rapidly evaporates as quickly as it had come. He had been scolded too often by his superiors for tracking wet footprints so it’s become instinct for him to dry his personal area once he’s done taking off his PPE.

Pulling the towel from his locker, he slings it around his neck and starts heading for the shower himself. He doesn’t bother fiddling with the temperature gauge, he can practically take the hottest setting with no problem. His muscles sag in relief over the almost scorching water and the steam fogs up the entire shower area, cloaking Chanyeol in a translucent haze. It’s another reason why Chanyeol takes his time putting away his PPE and takes his showers alone; he doesn’t want to inconvenience his co-workers with his unusual habit. They’re a good team, albeit grumpy due to their shift arrangement, but they’re generally well-meaning and don’t treat Chanyeol differently in spite of his powers. 

Chanyeol slings his towel low on his hips, and walks out slowly, as he wills the droplets of water in his trail to instantly evaporate. It’s a minor inconvenience but it’s better than being chewed out by his commanding officer, as he had unwittingly experienced on his first ever shift at the station. Once he slips into his boxers, he brings his towel to his hair and pats the damp strands towards dryness. He could use the hairdryer or even his own powers, but he appreciates the mundanity of the routine action. It grounds him, brings him closer to his non-superhuman colleagues. 

His eyes wander around the near empty locker room, before landing on the sole television handset hanging at one of the corners of the room. The television is on an all-news channel, as it always is. Chanyeol squints as he registers the familiar intro of the news programme and realises that it’s from YTN, none other than the news channel that his sister works at. 

Eager to find out his sister would be delivering this portion of the news, he surges forward and follows the programme intently. As soon as the segment of the latest brown sugar milk tea craze ends, the programme segues back to the main digital backdrop and Chanyeol gives a cheer when he sees his older sister seated at the newsdesk, dressed in her familiar pastel skirt suit. Her expression is professional, her tone practiced as she delivers the recent events in the Peninsula. Chanyeol can’t help the grin that plays on his lips as he watches her onscreen.

“And now onto the weather,” Yoora concludes her segment and nods briskly at the screen. “If you would, Sanghyuk.”

Immediately, the smile on Chanyeol’s lips droop. He’s been feeling it in his bones, the incoming hot summer, and the newscaster would only be confirming his suspicions.

“Thank you, Yoora.” A man in his late-thirties nods in acknowledgment at Yoora’s address. “This summer looks to be the same as last year’s. Generally sunny weather all over the country with temperatures reaching up to 33 degrees-”

That’s enough; Chanyeol doesn’t want to hear anymore of it. He clicks his tongue and turns away from the screen, rejecting the facts that his own body had been trying to tell him.

It’s going to be yet another hot summer this year and it’s going to prove to be another lonely summer for him. Another season of heartbreak looms over his head. Fuck. Chanyeol’s powers fluctuate with his mood and his body temperature right now is going to overdrive.

“Jesus, Chanyeol!” Yeonsang, one of his colleagues yelps as the cold cement flooring rises rapidly in temperature, scorching the bare soles of his feet. 

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol snaps out of it. After scrambling his apology, he gives himself a quick thump on his chest. He breathes, in and out, in and out, and the cement quickly reverts to its normal, cool sensation.

Chanyeol hangs his head in shame, guilty over losing his temper so quickly, and hurting his colleague in the process. 

“I’m sorry, I fucking goofed up.”

Yeonsang sighs. Chanyeol hears awkward footsteps shuffling over towards him and he feels a firm pressure on his head, as Yeonsang musses his hair good-naturedly.

“Hey, it’s all good. I know it’s stressful on you, Chanyeol.”

The words are gentle, reassuring. Chanyeol gingerly looks up and flashes Yeonsang a small smile. 

“Take a good break over the next two days,” Yeonsang suggests. “Go visit your parents or go get hammered. It’ll help you keep your cool.”

Chanyeol can’t help but giggle at Yeonsang’s choice of words. His base temperature is naturally higher than 99% of the human population. Keeping his cool has never been part of his vocabulary.

Yeonsang seems to realise the fallacy in his words and splutters next, “Y-you know what I mean.”

What else is Chanyeol to do but drink his sorrows away? With his next shift in two days, he has ample time to nurse his hangover. 

-

Rather than spending the night with just his hand, Chanyeol decides to spend it with a drink in his hand instead. He follows Yeonsang’s advice and makes his night free to visit Watering Hole, which is aptly named and serves its purpose very well. 

Chanyeol puts little thought into his outfit: a simple, well-worn singlet and his usual pair of unwashed jeans of the month (or three, if he’s being honest with himself). The attire would be a questionable choice to most, but for Chanyeol, it helps with the humidity his body is slowly starting to radiate. Digging out his motorcycle keys from his back pocket, Chanyeol throws it onto the counter, right before the door. He obviously won’t be riding home less than sober. 

He briefly considers asking Sehun along to be his drinking partner but he’s drinking to get fucked tonight and Sehun always does too, but in the literal sense. He can hardly keep count of the number of men that Sehun has charmed, with most of the men marvelling virtuously over Sehun's butt as if it's the eight wonder of the world. If only Chanyeol had an ass like Sehun...or a power like Sehun's. 

Admittedly, Sehun's power grade is lower than Chanyeol but the younger man has greater control of his abilities. The worst that has happened to Sehun (during sex, as he had shared candidly) is that Sehun had let out an embarrassingly loud fart in reaction to one of his partners dropping trou. Oh, great, Sehun lets one rip and his partner still wants to put it in. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

It's 10PM, it's still a little early but Chanyeol wants to get a little buzzed before he allows himself to slip into self-pity at the bar counter. It's been his coping mechanism, a rinse and repeat method that he's adopted since joining the fire station. The rotating shifts meant that he doesn't feel too guilty for getting hammered because he has a whole day to nurse his shitty hangover.

Watering Hole isn't exactly the most impressive drinking establishment; it's a hole-in-the-wall place with nondescript decor and a two-stall restroom. But the prices are reasonable and the staff are cordial, without being intrusive. It's good enough for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol spots a familiar face behind the counter. Doojoon, or Joon as he prefers to be called, is in the midst of keeping away cleaned shot glasses when Chanyeol stops right in front of him. The bartender straightens up and flashes Chanyeol a smile, to which he returns with a toothy, albeit tired grin.

"Send me a whiskey, with no ice, please," Chanyeol requests, after shifting his body weight onto the barstool.

Joon gives him a quick salute in acknowledgment. Other bartenders would have baulked at Chanyeol's request but Joon is well-accustomed to his preferences. Joon being a low-level telepath definitely helps as well. As far as Chanyeol has known Joon, the bartender has never resorted to reading his thoughts, but Joon explains he doesn’t have to: for all of Chanyeol’s thoughts and feelings play plainly on his face.

Chanyeol doesn't knock it back straight, he never does. He may be a level B Elemental but he's aware of the limits of his power, he's not a fucking idiot. He brings the rocks glass to his nose and inhales. The scent of spicy wood infiltrates his passageway. He takes another whiff to ready himself for the alcohol.

Bringing the glass down to his chapped lips, Chanyeol takes the first sip. He holds the liquid at the tip of his tongue for a few seconds, before letting it splay all over his mouth and tongue. The hint of smoky wood is almost comforting to him, almost like the taste he gets when tackling a routine blaze on the clock. It's almost undetectable, but Chanyeol's tongue finally picks up the mild sweetness of molasses in the whiskey. Definitely much better than the ashy, dusty soot that Chanyeol tastes through his mask from time to time.

Chanyeol swallows and his throat feels a slight numbness as the whiskey travels down his throat. It never burns, rather the alcohol more tickles his throat. He feels a warmth spreading in his chest and Chanyeol feels slightly better.

"Ah yeah, fuck, that's the good stuff." Chanyeol gasps, rubbing over the spot on his chest where he felt warm. 

Joon murmurs his approval. "Jameson does have its qualities. You're amazing for consuming it sans ice."

Chanyeol chuckles, a resigned smile playing on his chapped lips. "It's the only way I can enjoy my whiskey. Me and ice don't exactly go well together, Joon."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Chanyeol. Maybe you haven't found a match yet."

“Cheers, Joon,” Chanyeol says tonelessly and raises the rock glass at him, before drinking the rest of his whiskey.

Joon wordlessly slides onto the counter a small glass of chilled water after his drink. Chanyeol mumbles a muffled word of thanks. He knocks back the glass in one go and rests the glass back onto its coaster.

That felt amazing. Already, Chanyeol's craving another rock glass of whiskey.

Joon has already prepared another glass for him (perhaps Chanyeol had thought that out loud, perhaps he hadn't) and Chanyeol gives his second glass of whiskey the same treatment. His throat tingles and the warmth starts seeping all over his chest, the alcohol causing him to feel a little light-headed.

As soon as Chanyeol opens his eyes, he spots his water glass already refilled. He downs the glass in one go and feels the tension ebbing away in his body.

Ah, he can feel his embarrassingly small bladder already protesting over that second glass of water.

"I'll be back, Joon," Chanyeol says, as he lifts himself gingerly from the barstool. "Don't miss me too much."

Joon waves Chanyeol off with his dishcloth, before returning his attention to wiping away fingerprints on his wine glasses. Meanwhile, Chanyeol ambles over towards the restroom, hoping that there’s at least one stall unoccupied. There’s nobody in the restroom, thank goodness, and he shuffles into the stall nearest to the door.

When Chanyeol finishes, he does feel a little relief, but it’s still not quite enough. Snippets of the weather broadcast, the confirmation of another sweltering summer heat, they replay in his mind. Chanyeol hates it. 

He needs something strong to forget everything and he needs it now.

Chanyeol returns to the bar, but falters in his steps as he takes in an aura that has crept over the bar area, from the time he was gone. That’s...strange. The aura isn’t unpleasant, but it’s completely out of place. It’s not artificial, released from a machine, but radiating from something, _someone_ very much human and yet not quite. Another superhuman is here. Chanyeol’s shoulders tense in both anticipation and wariness.

Perched on a barstool in the middle of the bar counter is a man and Chanyeol can’t say that he’s seen this person before. Even in the dimness of the bar, Chanyeol can make out the buzzcut the man adorns and the grey knit sweater that clings snugly to the man’s physique.

The aura surrounding the bar has also grown stronger, the obvious sign of a superhuman. The staleness in the air has been replaced with a distinct crispness. Chanyeol clearly feels it against his exposed arms, but once again, it’s not unpleasant. The man has good control over his power, whatever it may be, Chanyeol notes.

“You new in town?” Chanyeol’s curiosity gets the better of him.

The man pauses bringing his drink to his lips, and settles the shot glass back onto the counter.

“Who’s asking?” The man quips, tossing back a glance over his held-together shoulders. The man’s posture is almost as good as Sehun’s. Chanyeol’s own shoulders curl in slightly as he feels the man’s eyes boring into his. His neutral expression gives away nothing.

“I’m Chanyeol,” he introduces himself, as he maintains a good two metres distance from the man. “Does that answer your question?”

“Maybe.” One of the man’s hands is still wrapped around the shot glass, his index finger languidly circling the rim of the glass. Despite it being half-empty, there’s a thin layer of ice fractals covering the surface. Chanyeol’s eyes follow the hand and he spots the unmistakable thick, raised lines of a barcode tattoo on the man’s wrist. The branded sign of a superhuman previously enrolled in the Academy is there. And yet, there's definitely something different about this superhuman. The cogs in Chanyeol’s brain whirr in comprehension.

“At ease, soldier,” Chanyeol says, and the man gives a start; his broad shoulders immediately reacting to the familiar command but soon relaxing instead.

“What gave it away?” The man questions, his neutral expression breaking into a curious one.

Chanyeol doesn't sit down, still feeling the need to maintain that distance between himself and the man. He’s never met another superhuman that has actually served in the military. Those with power levels C and above are required to attend the mandatory three-year schooling at the district’s P.O.W.E.R. Academy. However, they are not to be drafted into military service unless they prove to be exemplary in conduct and have proven to possess good control over their powers. Chanyeol had badly flunked his assessment, being crossed off from military duty after failing to control his flames in a mock field exercise.

“Well,” Chanyeol feels the words starting to slip from his lips. “First of all, you carry yourself very much like a man from the army. Second of all, from one superhuman to another, I can sense that the level of control you have over your powers is insane. You’re a power level A, at the very least. And only crazy-good superhumans like yourself get drafted into the military. But most of all, it’s the hair. Like who would willingly want to have a buzzcut, y’know?”

Something shifts in the man and he laughs, a genuine, mirthful laugh. He runs his free hand over the close-cropped strands and he gives a slight shrug. “After two years, you get used to it, honestly.”

“You’re right about everything else,” the man finally admits, as a smile overtakes his formerly schooled features. “I’m Minseok. It’s nice to meet you...Chanyeol, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol confirms, a little too excitedly, but he can’t be bothered right now. Meeting an actual superhuman soldier? He would have never guessed it. “Man, it’s so cool to meet a fellow superhuman who could actually serve in the military. What were you assigned to do on base- I mean, you don’t need to tell me everything, or even anything but wow, y’know-”

Minseok clears his throat, seemingly affected by Chanyeol’s enthusiasm. “I was stationed at the border as a Military Police officer, so I did mainly patrolling. Trust me, it’s not as exciting as it sounds.”

Chanyeol feels his head spinning and he wonders if it’s the alcohol or the rush of new information that Minseok is supplying, or both. 

“Are you drunk?” Minseok’s sharp voice pierces through his haziness.

Drunk? Maybe. Buzzed? Definitely.

Chanyeol sways on the spot as he contemplates the state of his sobriety and instantly, Minseok’s hand grasps his own hand, grounding him back to reality.

“Sit down.” Minseok’s words sound like a command. Chanyeol swallows a lump in his throat before following obediently, perching himself onto the neighbouring barstool. He practically preens, as Minseok’s eyes give him a silent one-over. Minseok may just be inspecting the state of Chanyeol’s sobriety but he’s not going to pass on giving Minseok a good first impression of himself (well, in terms of looks, at least).

“Chanyeol.” Minseok’s grip on his wrist feels cool and comforting. “Let me order you a drink.”

“...You don’t have to,” Chanyeol counters, though it’s two seconds too late.

Minseok already has a hand raised in the air, calling over Joon, who has miraculously kept his distance from the both of them throughout their encounter. Joon’s eyes roam curiously over Chanyeol and then Minseok but he says nothing, keeping the transaction professional.

“What would it be, gentlemen?” Joon politely addresses the both of them.

“A gin and tonic for me, and a club soda for him, if you may,” Minseok requests. "And let me cover Chanyeol's tab too while we're at it."

Joon raises an eyebrow, his eyes briefly flitting over to Chanyeol, but again, he says nothing. Giving Minseok a curt nod, he turns and moves back to his workstation.

“You’re not in the best condition to drink any more alcohol,” Minseok explains, in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re acting like your one goal today is to get wasted. Are you trying to drink to forget something?”

Chanyeol barks a laugh. Is he really that easy to read, or is Minseok another telepath just like Joon? 

“If you’re trying to get into my head, you’d have an easier time trying to get into my pants, Minseok.”

It’s at this moment that Chanyeol realises that Minseok is still holding onto his wrist. Chanyeol lets his hand lie slack in Minseok’s grip, making no moves to pull away.

“Well, are you? Are you trying to get into my pants?” Chanyeol feels his cheeks warming up, along with a coiling sense of anticipation thrumming in his stomach.

“I wonder,” Minseok hums indulgently. He brushes his thumb over Chanyeol’s bruised knuckles. There’s that cooling sensation again. It feels nice.

Joon returns with both their drinks and sets them onto the counter. Chanyeol beams at Joon in thanks while Minseok gives a downwards nod of acknowledgement.

Unfortunately, Minseok lets go of Chanyeol’s hand to wrap his fingers around his highball glass. Chanyeol follows his lead and seizes his own drink, frowning slightly at the fizzy carbonated bubbles covering the chunks of floating ice cubes.

“You’re not a fan of soda?” Minseok asks, shooting Chanyeol a questioning look. 

“Not a fan of ice, more like it,” Chanyeol says, but Minseok’s right about limiting his alcohol intake for tonight. He takes a tiny sip of the club soda to be polite and blinks in surprise when the tartness of lime and fizziness of the soda both serve to perk him up. 

“Oh,” Minseok says simply; he doesn’t sound the least bit surprised. “That’s unfortunate.”

Chanyeol cradles his chin in the valley of his joined hands, as he turns to watch Minseok unabashedly. The other superhuman has kept his hand on his highball glass, waiting for the ice to melt. He brings the glass to his lips and takes a measured sip. 

As Minseok takes away the glass, Chanyeol’s eyes are transfixed on the wetness of his lower lip. Rather than being dampened by the gin and tonic, he would prefer it to be covered with the sheen of their intermingled saliva. Despite the grogginess of his mind, Chanyeol discovers that he very much wants those lips in between his own. On his bare skin. Everywhere across his body. 

Chanyeol feels himself starting to overheat, starting to be overcome with urgent need and want. He wants Minseok so badly. How long has it been exactly since he's had the intimate touch of another?

In response to Chanyeol’s change in body temperature, Minseok lowers his glass onto the coaster and he casts Chanyeol an appraising look.

“You suddenly feel very hot, Chanyeol,” Minseok comments. “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol wants to cry. He wonders if Minseok is genuinely dense or he's playing hard-to-get. Chanyeol's praying it's the latter.

His vision’s starting to falter, his eyelids starting to droop underneath the intense heat that his body is radiating. It’s been so long since his body has actually reacted to somebody; he’s so used to people rejecting his body temperature so for someone to be so unaffected by it right now...his body seems to want to know the extent of how the other superhuman can take it. Chanyeol has already been intoxicated with alcohol, so he's fully unprepared to deal with this by himself. He isn’t in the right state of mind to moderate his body temperature right now. 

_I need somebody, I need-_

“I’m on fire,” Chanyeol says, almost in a daze. “I’m literally losing control over my body temperature. And-and I swear it’s going to get worse if you don’t help me with it. Please, Minseok. I-I need you.”

Minseok’s eyes narrow, his pupils clouding with doubt, as he takes in Chanyeol’s harried pleas. “I don’t know if I’m the right person to help you with this, Chanyeol… “

“Minseok, please,” Chanyeol grinds out, his hand shooting out to grasp the bar counter with a steely grip. “I don’t just need you, I want you. I want you so fucking badly. Even if it’s only for tonight.”

Minseok launches himself off the barstool and reaches out his arms around Chanyeol. One arm is secured around his waist whilst the other hand is gently stroking his forehead. Others would have flinched and pulled away from Chanyeol right now, but Minseok keeps his hands wrapped tightly around Chanyeol. In spite of the heat radiating erratically from Chanyeol’s body, Minseok’s hands never once lose their coolness. Does Minseok really not feel anything from Chanyeol's body heat?

 _Oh._ Chanyeol can’t believe it took him this long to put two and two together. It only took his body going into fucking overdrive from primal want, is all.

“You’re...you’re an Elemental too,” Chanyeol breathes out. “An Ice Elemental.”

Minseok murmurs in acknowledgement. “Kim Minseok, power level A Ice Elemental, at your service.”

“Park Chanyeol. I-I’m a power level B Fire Elemental,” Chanyeol says shakily. “If you could’ve already guessed by now.”

“I could.” The smile on Minseok’s face is soft, indulgent. "I could tell by the heat."

Minseok brings a palm over Chanyeol’s forehead and brushes his sweaty bangs away from his face. Chanyeol finds solace in the soothing action and the pleasant weight of Minseok’s cool hand over his burning skin. Minseok doesn’t seize his hand away and Chanyeol closes his eyes, feeling all the more mollified.

"Look,” Minseok begins tentatively. “I don’t really do this often, if ever-"

"Yeah?" Chanyeol can't help but interject hopefully, leaning forward till their breaths intermingle.

"But I’m the reason you’re in this predicament and there’s no way I’m leaving you in this state.”

“I need you, Minseok. Hell, I want you. And I’m pretty sure you want me too.” 

Minseok makes no move to correct him. Chanyeol whines at his inaction, and presses his cheek insistently into Minseok’s hand. 

“Please,” his warm breath tickles Minseok’s palm.

Minseok stays silent for a long, long moment. Heaving a brief sigh, he concedes and gives Chanyeol’s cheek a quick pat. “I’ll take responsibility for this...for you.”

Minseok withdraws his hands and helps Chanyeol shift his body weight comfortably against the bar counter. Chanyeol shakily takes another swig of his club soda and grimaces at how diluted the melted ice has made it.

"I'm going to clean up first,” Minseok says slowly, giving Chanyeol a reassuring squeeze on his elbow. “I’m not going anywhere, and neither should you.”

“I’ll be here,” Chanyeol says immediately. “Just...just don’t take so long.”

“I won’t.”

Chanyeol doesn’t care if he sounds needy; it seems as if it isn’t much of a turn off for Minseok anyway. The other superhuman strides quickly towards the restroom, the knocking of his combat boots echoing with his every step.

In a flash, Joon is at Chanyeol's side. He reaches a tentative arm around Chanyeol's curved back but he keeps it hovering a safe distance above, to avoid risking any burns from contact.

"I've never seen you like this, Chanyeol," Joon whispers worriedly, head bent as he frowns at Chanyeol's tired expression. "Are you-are you going to be okay? Do you need to drop by the Institute instead? It's probably not too late to contact Yixing-"

Gingerly, Chanyeol raises his head and looks Joon in the eyes. "Joon, am I doing the right thing...to trust Minseok?"

Joon instinctively leans back, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he contemplates sharing what he's gathered from Minseok.

The bartender opens his mouth and shuts it again, before letting out a weary sigh. The lines between patron and friend are all muddled up when it comes to Chanyeol now; Joon simply doesn't want alcohol to impair Chanyeol's judgment, he doesn't want the Fire Elemental to get hurt. Thus, he might have taken the liberty of sifting through Minseok's thoughts, following the Elementals' conversation even though he was at the other side of the bar.

Joon pauses, as he deliberates his words. "Minseok is...exactly who he says he is. And he’s sincere in wanting to help you."

Chanyeol's lips tiredly stretch into a smile. "Then that's all I need to know. Thanks, Joon."

Minseok returns to the counter and his thick eyebrows furrow in concern when he finds that Chanyeol's condition remains unchanged. He reaches out into his back pocket and pulls out his debit card out of a thin card wallet. The transaction is carried out wordlessly and Minseok soon pockets the card wallet back into his jeans.

"Chanyeol, we're going back to my place. Let’s go, I’ll help you up," Minseok coaxes quietly, reaching out an arm to wrap around the younger man's waist.

With two heavy feet, Chanyeol lifts himself off the barstool and leans himself into Minseok's hold. The other superhuman may be a good fifteen centimetres shorter than him, but he barely budges when Chanyeol rests half of his chest against Minseok's squared shoulders. 

It takes a bit of shuffling and coordination but the pair soon find themself outside Watering Hole, milling around the pavement as Minseok sticks his free hand into the air to hail for a taxi.

The fresh air seems to do wonders for Chanyeol and it seems to amplify Minseok's aura even more. The crispness of his aura seems almost intoxicating. Chanyeol buries his face in the crook of Minseok's neck and simply inhales. Minseok's skin remains cool, comforting, and Chanyeol can feel his thoughts getting untangled. 

"Hey, stay with me, okay?" Minseok's voice is carried by the late night air.

Chanyeol murmurs his assent. He shifts, pressing his forehead into Minseok's shoulder. His neck is at an awkward angle, but it's the most effective way of drinking in Minseok's aura.

A taxi screeches to a halt in front of them and Minseok guides Chanyeol, all sluggish, long limbs, into the backseat of the taxi. Chanyeol folds himself haphazardly to fit the confined space not meant to contain all 187 centimetres of him for an extended period of time, while Minseok swiftly slides in after him, shutting the taxi door with a firm click.

Minseok carefully lists off his address to the taxi driver before refocusing his attention back on Chanyeol, who has sunk further down into the polyester seating, no thanks to his overly sweaty limbs.

"Chanyeol, I know you're not feeling well but I need you to sit up straight."

If it weren't for the soft tone of Minseok's voice, it almost sounds like Minseok is chiding him. Regardless, Chanyeol sluggishly moves to obey. He pushes back against the taxi's carpeting to prop himself into a half-seated position. His knees are pressed into Minseok's half of the backseat, but Minseok doesn't seem to mind. The Ice Elemental rests a hand over Chanyeol's upper thigh and pats a steady, gentle beat. Chanyeol stills, unaware that his thighs had been shaking prior to this.

"We'll be there soon, okay?"

-

If Chanyeol had been in a better state of mind, he would have easily guessed Minseok's home. Hell, if he were sober and well, he could have rattled off the exact address to the taxi driver himself. Where else would Minseok be living but at the state-provided housing estate for adult superhumans? From Yixing, the reserved trainee physician, to Yifan, the intimidating diplomat, foreign and high-interest staff at the P.O.W.E.R. Institute are housed together for convenience and security's sake. Minseok, being a newly discharged superhuman soldier, would have to report back to the P.O.W.E.R. Institute as a newly reinstated, high-interest civilian. 

Jobs for those with power levels above C are limited and closely monitored, so a lot of superhumans tend to choose work as government or field agents under the Institute. Chanyeol's one of the rare ones who works as a public servant outside of the Institute's jurisdiction, because it would have been foolish to pass him over such a suitable vocation.

"I live on the third floor," Minseok says, as he shifts Chanyeol's body weight against himself. "The lift isn't too far from here."

The walk to Minseok's apartment is a slow one. Chanyeol's still slumped against Minseok, who simply drags him along without much trouble. They kept quiet between them, not wanting their noise level to rise above the stillness of the sleeping housing estate.

"I just moved here this Monday," Minseok says, when they reach the door to his apartment. "It doesn't feel too much like me but it's what I have now. Don’t expect too much."

Chanyeol can feel Minseok's aura wavering in its intensity. Is he feeling...nervous? 

"I’m just expecting the most from your bedroom," is what slips out of Chanyeol's chapped lips instead. Well, Chanyeol has never been one for a brain-to-mouth filter.

Minseok blinks, once, twice before Chanyeol's entendre finally sinks into his comprehension. He laughs, and sure enough, his hands stop feeling clammy, returning to their pleasant coolness.

"Settle down, tiger. You’ll get the grand tour to my bedroom soon enough."

Minseok opens the door to a sparsely furnished, yet modestly-sized apartment. Several moving boxes have been shifted to the corner of the living room, duct tape still holding them together. The Ice Elemental clearly is still in the midst of the moving process and hadn't spent enough time yet to paint his apartment with a personal touch.

Slowly, Minseok deposits Chanyeol onto the grey two-seater sofa in the middle of the living room. Chanyeol groans as soon as his back hits the starchy fabric backing. Following suit, Minseok settles himself right next to him.

"Chanyeol, do you need to use the bathroom? To hmm, refresh yourself?" Minseok asks, placing his hand onto Chanyeol's knee.

Minseok frowns delicately, creasing his high forehead, as he tries to allude to- ah, okay, of course. Chanyeol may be unfocused but he's not completely out of it. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna, I gotta go," Chanyeol mutters, and he pushes back against the sofa to bring himself onto his two shaky feet. Minseok's aura enveloping the apartment has the same effect of inhaling lungfuls of fresh, winter air; Chanyeol finds himself able to balance without Minseok's help. The Ice Elemental, though still perched on the sofa, has his hands out in case Chanyeol's legs decide to give way. 

"Do you need me to wait outside the bathroom?" Minseok shoots Chanyeol a worried look. 

Chanyeol gingerly runs a hand through his sweat-mussed fringe and slowly heaves out an exhale. "I'll be fine, Minseok. I'll take a while, but I just need a moment to myself."

An uncertain expression flashes quickly over Minseok's visage. "I'll feel much better if you at least let me bring you to the bathroom."

Chanyeol demurs. Minseok juts his elbow out and Chanyeol slides his arm into the crook of his elbow. It's a mere twelve metres walk from the sofa but Chanyeol appreciates that Minseok had thoughtfully offered him more independence.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Chanyeol hears Minseok's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "It's at the end of the hallway, you won't miss it."

-

Chanyeol had to count to ten before he dared to open the bathroom door. He would have stayed in there longer but he knows it would've been unfair on Minseok, who's been nothing but patient with him.

As he approaches the bedroom, he frowns at the unusual intensity of Minseok’s aura. Erratic tremors blip the otherwise steady pulse. It’s the exact same feeling that Chanyeol had sensed back when Minseok had explained his living arrangement. 

Pausing at the doorway of Minseok's bedroom, Chanyeol pokes his head in; he spots Minseok on the edge of the bed, his posture amazingly composed for someone with hard alcohol in their system.

One of Minseok's hands move towards his sternum and his fingers clutch themselves around a silvery glint. Chanyeol squints. He makes it out to be Minseok's dog tag, a keepsake from his military duty. Minseok rolls it in between his fingers, thumb absently sliding against the raised bumps of his printed particulars. The Ice Elemental studies the dog tag and a wistful smile creeps upon his thin lips.

The sight causes Chanyeol’s stomach to lurch; Minseok is so obviously out of his element, out of an environment he'd grown so accustomed to for two years. And yet, he's putting his own discomfort aside to attend to Chanyeol. 

"Minseok?" Chanyeol calls out.

Immediately, Minseok's fingers unfurl from his dog tag. He looks up and meets Chanyeol's eyes with a winsome smile, much different from the sentimental smile he had been sporting not too long ago. 

"Come here, Chanyeol." He pats the area next to him.

Chanyeol's legs suddenly feel like stone. He lumbers over to Minseok's side and slowly, carefully rests his weight onto the bed. The decreased proximity between them just makes him so, so anxious. He stares ahead onto a random spot on the bedroom wall in a feeble attempt to steel his nerves.

So, this is it… Chanyeol's really going to be sleeping with Minseok. In his bed. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol maintains his focus on the wall. He needs to concentrate, he doesn't want to snap back into disarray, he doesn’t want his body to fall back into discomposure.

"Chanyeol," Minseok tries again. "I said that I'd help you, didn't I?"

A familiar spark in the base of his stomach reignites, sending scattered tendrils of warmth licking at Chanyeol's body. He lets out a sharp exhale from his nostrils, mentally preparing himself as he brings a shaky fist to his chest. A good, swift thump to the chest knocks the breath from his lungs and Chanyeol shudders, feeling the tendrils of warmth turning into weak wisps of flames. Bringing his hands before himself, he feels the wisps travel to his fingertips and extinguish themselves with feeble puffs. Is it really safe for him to touch Minseok if his body’s like this? Like an unpredictable fire, radiating dangerous heat to all who dare come too close?

"A-are we really going to do this?" Chanyeol whispers at his hands, as the implications of what they're about to do are finally hitting him. 

Minseok's hands enclose themselves around Chanyeol’s, and he gently pushes them into the latter’s lap. The simplicity behind the contact keeps him centered. It's enough to tame any errant flames attempting to feed on his nerves as if they're tinderwood.

“We can stop if you don't want to. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Minseok says slowly, undemanding.

"No, no... I want this. I w-want you,” Chanyeol replies honestly. “I'm just not sure if I'm the right fit for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Chanyeol, I-" Minseok starts, but Chanyeol's anxious tone cuts his speech.

"I just...that moment in the bar, I've never felt it before," Chanyeol admits, an involuntary shudder racking through his body at the memory. "My body just reacted like that, telling me that it wanted to know just how much you could take it, take my body heat. But-"

"But how about you listen to me first, Chanyeol." It's Minseok's turn to interrupt. Chanyeol turns in on himself, immediately clamping down onto his bottom lip.

Silence hovers between them for a long pause before Minseok finally speaks up, his tone measured and earnest.

"I know what I'm getting myself into Chanyeol. And I promised that I was going to help you. So don't think too much and just let go."

Minseok hums, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over Chanyeol’s knuckles.

"I need you to trust me, Chanyeol. Do you trust me?"

The answer comes easily, slipping through Chanyeol's chapped lips in a rush. "I trust you, Minseok."

"Then close your eyes. Let me take care of you."

Chanyeol’s eyelids flutter shut and he waits. There’s a slow rustling, as he senses Minseok shifting closer, till their thighs are pressed side-by-side. Chanyeol doesn’t know when it happened but Minseok has an arm snaking around his back, hand resting firmly against his hip. 

Chanyeol waits.

And then it happens.

Minseok brings his lips to Chanyeol’s, a featherlight press against the chapped skin. Chanyeol’s body stills, as the sensation of Minseok's aura washes over him. He feels Minseok claim his lips again, this time more firmly, and a slick tongue skirts over his plump lower lip. Instinctively, Chanyeol opens his mouth, but Minseok’s tongue has already slipped back behind his curled, teasing lips. 

Chanyeol whines, already missing the contact.

“Easy there, tiger,” Minseok chuckles, though it’s not unkind. “We’ve got all night.”

Chanyeol’s lower lip trembles and he turns away from Minseok with a huff. “I’m trying my best, you know. It’s not nice to make fun of me when you know just, just how much you wreck my body by just being you.”

“Oh, really?” Minseok replies in a cheeky lilt. “I’m trying to keep it cool. I don’t want to melt away too soon with you.”

Despite the heaviness in the air, Chanyeol groans at the brevity that Minseok's joke provides. That was _so_ cheesy. And yet, the flame continues to burn, fueling the desire within him.

Chanyeol’s the one that initiates their kiss this time, surging forward and pecking Minseok with urgency. Thankfully, Minseok catches the hint and matches his intensity, shifting and gripping Chanyeol’s thigh, the coolness from his fingers seeping into Chanyeol’s skin.

Taking it a step further, Chanyeol throws himself onto Minseok’s lap, long legs swinging over and bracketing the latter's strong thighs. Instantly, Minseok steadies Chanyeol, and has both hands on his waist, grounding him. It does nothing to temper the fiery want in Chanyeol.

“Give me more,” Chanyeol demands. “Give it to me. I want it. I want you.”

“Then promise me you’ll take it, baby,” Minseok says, sneaking his hand under Chanyeol’s singlet, dragging his fingernails slowly over the heated expanse of toned skin. “All of it.”

It’s as if a barrier of uncertainty finally broke between them, the transparent walls between them melted by the blaze of their collective want. Their lips meet in a frantic clash, Chanyeol easily parting his lips as Minseok’s tongue darts out to tease him once more. Warmth thrums in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach, tangled with the overwhelming desire he has for the man before him. 

“Want it.”

“Want you.”

“Give me.” 

“ _Give me_.”

Chanyeol whispers in between gasps, every time he pulls away.

Minseok withdraws and bends his head to suck above Chanyeol’s protruding Adam’s apple. Chanyeol shivers as Minseok’s saliva tingles against his heated skin, already getting addicted to the sensation.

Chanyeol's arms, which had been loosely thrown around Minseok's squared shoulders, tighten their hold when Minseok drags his teeth along the curve of his neck. He moans as lips are pressed into his sternum, followed by a wet tongue swiping over the jut of his clavicles.

Chanyeol should feel overwhelmed by the sensations, by having the physical intimacy that he's been so desperately craving for so long. Instead, his head is surprisingly clear. Perhaps it's the effect of the Ice Elemental's aura, perhaps it's the care behind how much Minseok puts into making him feel good. Chanyeol wants to drink it all up, wants to savour this moment between them.

A tug on the hem of Chanyeol's singlet redirects his attention onto Minseok. The man under him tugs the fabric again; Chanyeol gets the hint, raising his arms as Minseok draws the singlet over his head. His now bare upper body starts to generate more heat, and the humidity of the room starts to climb. Minseok brings a hand directly over Chanyeol's chest, where his heart rests underneath. A finger traces down, down to the faint lines of his abdomen, and Chanyeol contracts his muscles at the delicate, deliberate touch. The finger ends its journey at the waistband of Chanyeol's jeans, hooking itself into one of the belt loops. Minseok gives another purposeful tug.

"We need this off."

It takes much longer than his singlet, of course, but Chanyeol's jeans soon join his singlet in its spot on Minseok's bedroom floor. Chanyeol is about to whine about how he's the only one in his boxers, when Minseok grabs the collar of his own sweater and pulls it off cleanly. Chanyeol's gaze falls onto Minseok's revealed torso and the words of protest die in his throat.

Even if Minseok had been in the military, it doesn't explain how fucking toned the superhuman is. It's inconceivable. Chanyeol raises a shaky hand and hovers it in front of Minseok's chest. Wanting to touch the other just like how Minseok had done with him, he blinks in question at Minseok. The superhuman acquiesces, giving a slight nod. 

The feel of Minseok's body is amazing. Chanyeol lets his hand travel along the well-defined planes of Minseok's chest, fingers caressing in wonder and reverence.

"Let's move on to the next part, hmm?" Minseok gently prompts and directs Chanyeol's hand to the front of his zipper.

"Oh, fuck yes," Chanyeol replies, hand enthusiasically reaching to undo the button and then, zipper.

Minseok's thighs are just as unbelievable as the rest of his body, muscled and firm. But of course, Chanyeol's gaze creeps to Minseok's boxers.

Minseok laughs at Chanyeol's transparency. "You can do more than just looking, Chanyeol. Help me take this off."

Dutifully following Minseok's order, Chanyeol brings his hands to the sides of the boxers and pulls it down, Minseok lifting his thighs and shifting himself to aid the process.

Chanyeol gulps. Minseok's half-hard, but he's firm and thick, just like the rest of his body. Oh fuck, Chanyeol wants Minseok inside him already.

"Your turn, baby," Minseok says.

Chanyeol gulps again. He shifts onto his knees and pulls down his own boxers. His cock meets the cool air surrounding Minseok and he groans. Minseok reaches out a hand and thumbs the beads of precome gathering at the tip of his cock, smearing it all over his cockhead. Chanyeol’s thighs quiver at the intimate touch and he throws his arms back around Minseok’s shoulders to anchor himself.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans, bucking his hips as Minseok continues to stroke his cock. It’s so much better than using his own hand; he’s been so, so touch-deprived.

"How do you want me, baby?" Minseok asks, as he pumps Chanyeol's cock with no urgency whatsoever. 

"Want you on me," Chanyeol gasps, as Minseok’s thumb slides down and briefly skirts his perineum. "Want your body pressed against mine."

Minseok smiles. He withdraws his hand and gives Chanyeol’s thigh a few quick pats.

“Make yourself comfortable, baby. I'm going to take some things."

Chanyeol pulls himself off Minseok, hopping quietly and awkwardly to the side of the bed as Minseok rises. The Ice Elemental heads over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room and bends over the first drawer, rummaging through his unsorted possessions.

“I want to see you on your hands and knees, Chanyeol.” Minseok doesn’t even turn back from the drawer. “It’ll be easier for me to prepare you that way.”

Chanyeol practically throws himself back onto the bed, the sturdy bed holding his weight well as he crawls on all fours onto the middle.

Minutes of waiting feel like forever to Chanyeol, and he turns around to find Minseok still in front of the drawer. 

“Minseok, as much as I'm admiring your ass from here, you’re not trying to blue-ball me, are you?” He calls out teasingly. “I thought you were going to make me take it."

Minseok chuckles and Chanyeol doesn’t need to see his face to know that the other superhuman had just rolled his eyes. “I’m just checking the things I have, Chanyeol. Whether they’re within the use-by date.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in disbelief. “You mean lube has an expiry date?”

“I’m not going to answer that, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s ears perk up as he hears the padding of Minseok’s footsteps across the flooring. He hears Minseok mutter something under his breath, something along the lines of “ _silicone-based lube should work best here_ ” but he has no time to process the words. The mattress dips as Minseok shuffles onto the bed, directly behind Chanyeol’s exposed, presented body.

“Baby, raise your ass for me,” Minseok orders, patting Chanyeol’s left cheek. Chanyeol complies, and parts his legs a little more for good measure. He’s rewarded with a lingering kiss right on the swell of his ass.

"Good boy." 

Chanyeol hears the telltale snap of the lube bottle, and he waits, wiggling his ass, showing how Minseok just how damn ready he is for the other superhuman’s fingers. His forehead presses into the mattress, as does his muffled moans when Minseok finally presses a finger past the rim, pushing against the resistance of the band of muscle.

“How are you feeling, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks, his free hand stroking Chanyeol’s lower back, admiring the red flush adorning his heated skin.

It’s only the first finger and fuck it; Chanyeol, for a lack of a better expression, feels like he’s on fire. He says as much.

Minseok laughs. “Baby, you’re always on fire. You sure that you’re up for my cock?”

Chanyeol unwittingly lets out a snarl. “Want it. Want your cock inside me. Please, I need it.”

“You did say you’ll take all of me, baby,” Minseok purrs. "Get ready to take it."

Minseok adds the second finger without preamble and Chanyeol keens, arching his back as his body adjusts to the sudden intrusion. His hole clenches briefly before relaxing, trying to accommodate the increased girth of Minseok’s additional finger.

“More,” Chanyeol raises his head, turning to pant into his forearm. “Give it to me. I can take it.”

“Baby, baby," Minseok chides indulgently, pressing his fingers even deeper into Chanyeol's tightness. "I told you to let me take care of you, didn't I? We go at my pace."

He curls his two fingers together and slightly brings them back, before pushing deeper into Chanyeol's heat. The action unlocks a low growl from the Fire Elemental, sounds vibrating deep in his throat.

Two fingers become three, and Chanyeol starts to tremble, his knees shaking over holding himself upright. He keens as Minseok slowly starts pumping his fingers in and out.

Minseok trails his free hand down Chanyeol's back, across his belly and wraps it around Chanyeol's cock, which was previously hanging heavy and neglected. Swiping his thumb over the sensitive cockhead, Minseok presses into the slit, earning another growl from Chanyeol.

"Mmmh," Chanyeol moans. 

Words are failing him right now, but he wants Minseok to know how good he's feeling. From Minseok's fingers in him, to his hand on his cock. The pleasure that the Ice Elemental is providing him right now is undeniable, but the burning flame in Chanyeol’s body is still longing for more. 

Minseok deems him ready after four fingers, pulling out from Chanyeol's rim, and wipes his dripping fingers against the bedsheets. Chanyeol angles his hips higher, ass perking up in anticipation as Minseok tears open the foil to a condom wrapper. He quickly disposes of the wrapper and sheathes his cock with the condom, giving his cock a few long pumps.

“Baby, are you ready?” Minseok asks, as he has one hand on his cock and the other on Chanyeol’s cheek, parting it for easier access to his rim.

“Just fucking give it to me already, I can take it,” Chanyeol moans.

Chanyeol feels the blunt tip of Minseok’s cockhead press onto his rim, before it presses through and soon enough, Minseok has buried himself to the hilt, hips pressed against Chanyeol's ass.

Minseok rolls his hips, adjusting himself to the feeling of Chanyeol’s tight heat enveloping his cock. He shifts his hands to Chanyeol's waist, fingers slipping slightly before digging into the sweaty skin. 

"You're," Minseok finally manages, in between quick gasps of air. "So warm."

"It comes with the powers," Chanyeol chokes out, his voice coming out strained. "Fucking me is like fucking in a portable sauna. If I don't burn my partner's dick off, that is."

"Sexy," Minseok deadpans. "Love hearing that after thrusting my cock into you, Chanyeol." 

Despite having a dick in his ass right now, Chanyeol can't help the shudder of laughter that racks his body.

"Baby," Minseok murmurs lowly, as he rubs soothing circles into Chanyeol's hip bones. "Let me know when you're good to go."

Chanyeol exhales slowly, before digging his knees deeper into the mattress. The dull ache that Chanyeol first felt when Minseok had penetrated him is still there, but its intensity pales in comparison to the heat thrumming in his abdomen. He makes up his mind.

"Move."

And so Minseok does. Chanyeol feels Minseok’s hips pull away from him before snapping forward. His thrusts are even, deliberate as his cock pulls out from his tight heat before burying itself back to the hilt. Chanyeol’s hole clenches and unclenches, as the thick cock spears him open with each powerful thrust.

“How does that feel, Chanyeol?” Minseok prompts, though his voice sounds much more tense than before. “I want to hear you, baby.”

“Oh, fuck! D-don’t stop. Please, Minseok!” Chanyeol whimpers, and his voice soon devolves into a litany of full-blown moans as Minseok picks up the pace, snapping his hips with renewed intensity.

Chanyeol’s body lurches forward with every thrust, despite the firm grip Minseok has on his waist. His arms have given up on him and it’s taking all of Chanyeol just to accept Minseok’s cock and take everything that the other superhuman is giving him.

Minseok’s soft grunts soon join in Chanyeol’s moans, the air in the bedroom now charged with the unmistakable smell of sex. He leans forward, draping his chest against Chanyeol’s back and brings his lips to Chanyeol’s ear. His tongue darts out from his moist lips and licks around the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, before biting down into the soft cartilage.

“You feel so good, baby,” Minseok hums against Chanyeol’s ear, before taking his earlobe between his lips, nibbling on it briefly.

Chanyeol keens, his moans spilling incoherently from his lips. His head lolls back against Minseok’s, causing the Ice Elemental to drop a quick kiss against his temple.

“Your ears a soft spot, baby?”

Chanyeol answers with a strangled moan, eyelids fluttering shut as waves of pleasure crest over his body when Minseok grinds his hips deeply, his cock rubbing against his sweet spot. 

The muscles in Minseok’s body immediately tense, as he picks up on the sudden sensitivity in Chanyeol’s aura. He grinds his hips again experimentally, and is rewarded with another long drawn out moan.

If it’s even possible, Minseok’s cock drives deeper into Chanyeol, pressing insistently into his sweet spot over and over, rubbing against his inner walls. Chanyeol arches his back, taking everything that Minseok’s giving him, his mouth left hanging open as Minseok’s name repeatedly falls from his lips like a mantra.

“You’re taking me so well, baby,” Minseok praises him, after a particularly deep thrust which knocks the wind out of Chanyeol. “Come for me, baby. Just a little more.”

Chanyeol whimpers, but he wants to be good for Minseok, he wants Minseok to feel good too. His thighs quiver as he readjusts his footing on the mattress and pushes back into Minseok. His rhythm starts erratically, as he tries to roll hips in time to Minseok’s thrusts. 

The constant smacking of skin on skin sounds downright filthy to Chanyeol’s ears, drowning out his own feeble whimpers of Minseok’s name. He feels the coiling in his belly starting to tighten dangerously, on the verge of snapping from their shared pleasure.

“Minseok, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” Chanyeol cries brokenly, his ass clenching around Minseok’s cock. 

“Baby,” Minseok groans, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

Minseok’s hips snap forward in a pointed, particularly powerful thrust. Chanyeol’s body freezes, an overwhelming wave of pleasure washes over him as he finally reaches his release, his untouched cock spilling ropes of white onto the sheets.

The strength in Chanyeol’s limbs ebb away along with his orgasm, but Chanyeol finds it in himself to keep himself propped up, as he continues to take Minseok’s thrusts.

Minseok finds his own release not long after, his cock deep-seated and buried in Chanyeol’s tight heat as he spills into the condom.

Both their bodies give way, spent from exertion, and they collapse onto the mattress in a mess of sweaty limbs. Minseok rolls off Chanyeol’s back and wriggles onto his side.

They both stare at each other wordlessly, still preoccupied in coming down from their high, their chests still heaving heavily. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol says dumbly, as he meets Minseok’s gaze for the first time since they had let everything take over in the heat of the moment. He quickly looks away, suddenly feeling shy now that his alcohol-induced brashness had disappeared along with his pleasure.

“Hi,” Minseok replies easily, his lips mirroring Chanyeol’s tired smile. 

“Give me a second to clean up.”

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. Not showing any visible ounce of exhaustion whatsoever, Minseok lifts himself off the bed and removes the used condom from himself, tying it and disposing of it into the trash can. 

Minseok returns to the bed, letting his spent body rest next to Chanyeol. He closes his eyes, and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to finally study Minseok’s handsome face up close. The sheen of sweat covering his skin only serves to accentuate Minseok’s features, from the strong, bold eyebrows framing his face to the surprising youthful curves of his cheeks.

“Baby,” Minseok whispers, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “Do me a favour and turn around.”

Slight confusion sweeps over Chanyeol but he complies, turning over on his side, so that his back now faces Minseok. The other superhuman shifts forward and presses his body against Chanyeol, moving again to tangle their feet together. 

“Hmm,” Minseok hums contentedly. “This feels good.”

Chanyeol feels Minseok’s aura pulse in time with his own, the cooling sensation enveloping his weary body. It starts to lull him into the very inviting premise of slumber, and Chanyeol sinks further into the mattress.

"You know, you're very warm," Minseok comments, punctuating his sentence with a feeble yawn. He has a hand on Chanyeol’s hip, and another underneath his own head. “It’s nice. It’s like having my own personal heater.”

"Is it the same kind of warm as being inside of me?" Chanyeol tries, and he’s met with a light smack on his hip.

"Chanyeol, we're not having this conversation now,” Minseok doesn’t even deign to open his eyes. “Go to sleep."

Chanyeol feels, more than hears Minseok as the latter's words slip through his lips; he feels every single brush of Minseok's lips against his bare shoulder. It's so intimate, and Chanyeol shouldn't be thinking this but-

It just feels so right like this.

"Good night, Minseok," Chanyeol whispers into the still air of the bedroom.

Minseok answers by tightening his grip around Chanyeol's hip.

-

Chanyeol wakes up in a daze, his eyes hazily processing his unfamiliar surroundings. His limbs remember the night before his brain does, as the lingering exhaustion in his bones remind him of how he had opened up to take everything that Minseok had given him.

It takes a few more seconds to realise that he's woken up in an empty bed, with Minseok nowhere in sight in the room. Chanyeol contemplates between laying in bed for ten, twenty more minutes or getting up to look for Minseok. The sensibility of the second option wins.

He works against his protesting limbs and slowly props himself up into a sitting position. Resting his weight against the bed frame, he winces as he feels a twinge in his lower back, the dull ache a reminder of yesterday's events.

"Oh, you're up already, Chanyeol," a voice calls out from the doorway.

Minseok is already fully dressed, clad in a snug singlet and sweatpants, the attire most likely a keepsake from his training days. His hair is sticking out in various angles, the messiness at odds with his old uniform. Chanyeol is suddenly overcome with the urge of running his hands through the Ice Elemental's hair.

Minseok walks over to the bed and sits next to Chanyeol. Regarding Chanyeol thoughtfully for a moment, Minseok reaches out to cup his face with a gentle hand on his cheek. Immediately, Chanyeol melts over the tender touch, closing his eyes as Minseok's thumb strokes his cheekbone.

"Chanyeol, do you need more time in bed or are you up for a shower?" Minseok taps his index finger against Chanyeol’s temple, prompting the Fire Elemental to open his eyes and look at him.

"You mean, shower sex?" Chanyeol offers hopefully, tilting his head in a textbook demonstration of (mock) innocence.

"That's not what I said," Minseok says easily. "...Or implied," he continues as Chanyeol blinks up at him from under his eyelashes. "It's time for a shower, I'm deciding on your behalf."

Chanyeol pouts at Minseok's retreating back, as the latter rises from bed and walks towards the dresser. Opening the second drawer, he takes a fresh towel and throws it at Chanyeol, who gracefully catches it with his face. He didn't even get a warning; Minseok totally did that on purpose!

"You know where the bathroom is," Minseok prompts, his arms crossed over his chest, entirely unmoved. "Unless you need a refresher, baby?"

"If it doesn't even end with me pulling you into the bathroom and choking on your dick, then forget it, I'll pass on that guided tour," Chanyeol says huffily, as he rises to his feet. 

He gives a childish stamp of his foot for extra measure before stalking off towards the bathroom. He doesn't miss the indulgent smile that Minseok aims at him, and he's thankful that Minseok doesn't have a chance to see the tips of his reddening ears.

-

The towel is barely enough to cover even a quarter of Chanyeol's body but at least it's enough to cover the essential parts. With every step he takes from the bathroom to the bedroom, Chanyeol concentrates subconsciously, as he wills his power to disperse the water droplets dripping from his hair.

In the bedroom, he finds Minseok standing in front of a wardrobe, doors thrown open as he inspects the articles of clothing inside. He contemplates sneaking up on Minseok, but the other superhuman has already sensed his presence through his aura.

“Over here, Chanyeol,” Minseok says.

Chanyeol pads over to Minseok and he can’t resist resting his chin on the Ice Elemental’s head, before coiling his hands around his waist. He uses Minseok’s height against him, moving their bodies together and swaying the both of them on the spot. 

“Baby,” Minseok sighs, his tone soft, full of fondness. 

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Minseok even tighter. 

“Call me ‘baby’ again, and maybe I’ll listen.”

“Baby,” Minseok repeats. “I need you to pick some of my clothes to wear.”

Chanyeol pulls away from Minseok and cocks his head in confusion. “But what’s wrong with my clothes? They’re not dirty, right?”

"Your clothes aren't _dirty_ dirty, but I don't know if you'd want to do the walk of shame in such wrinkled clothes." Minseok has a casual hand on his hip as his other hand gestures towards Chanyeol's clothes packed neatly on top of his dresser. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even remember kicking his jeans off in his off-kilter state; Minseok must have removed them off him before their tryst. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if Minseok had hit the back with his jeans pooled at his ankles, save for mobility issues. And another thing. Carpet burn definitely is a thing, so would it be the same with raw denim rubbing against one's skin?

"Chanyeol." Minseok's voice snaps him back to attention.

"Oh, um," Chanyeol says astutely. "Yeah… I could, I could borrow some of yours."

Minseok's selection of clothes are laughably limited, no thanks to his recent change in military status. There's one tempting possibility: it's black and has the initials **ROKA** printed on the left breast. Chanyeol reaches out and touches the sleeve curiously. Before Minseok, he’d never met another superhuman who had actually served in the military. There are so many questions on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue, now that he’s sober and coherent, that he wants to ask Minseok about his service. He stows them away, for now.

Following Chanyeol's line of sight, Minseok steps forward and removes the shirt from its hanger. He holds it out to Chanyeol who hesitates for a second, relenting when Minseok gives him an encouraging nod.

“I don’t have any pants that would fit you, unless you’re into the whole cropped kind of thing.” Minseok rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he shuts the doors to his wardrobe. “Go on and get dressed. I’ll just get a bag for your singlet.”

Minseok grasps the underside of Chanyeol’s elbow and directs him towards the rest of his clothes. Turning to leave the room, Minseok even shuts the door behind him. Chanyeol is slightly grateful for the privacy, but at the same time bemused because Minseok had already seen his whole bare ass served to him on a platter yesterday. 

_Oh well._ Chanyeol shrugs. Minseok’s apartment, Minseok’s rules.

The shirt is the last thing Chanyeol wears. Gingerly, he slips the neck of the shirt through his head and slips his arms past the sleeves. Unsurprisingly, the sleeves end well above his wrists, a good three centimetres perhaps. Yet, the rest of the fit felt good; the well-worn fabric feels comfortable on his skin and there’s enough room for his shoulders. 

Chanyeol rolls his arms and gives a little stretch. The sleeves ride up even further and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh.

A soft, melodious chuckle joins in. Chanyeol’s head perks up; he finds Minseok hovering at the door frame, with a recyclable bag in hand and a fond smile playing on his lips.

"And would you want to return it or are you going to keep it as a memento from last night?” Minseok asks. He places the recyclable bag onto the drawer, before walking over to Chanyeol to inspect the Fire Elemental in his shirt. 

He adjusts the collar around Chanyeol’s neck and brings his hand to rest directly about Chanyeol’s chest, where Chanyeol’s positive his heart is rapidly beating a mile a minute.

“I like how my shirt looks on a cute, tall man such as yourself, but I'm still particularly fond of this shirt." Minseok smiles again, this time the quirk of his lips is more teasing than anything.

Chanyeol feels scarlet seeping into his cheeks. "You really think I'm cute?"

Minseok doesn’t answer. His hand slides up, back to Chanyeol’s nape and presses his fingers into the tense knots of Chanyeol’s muscles. Chanyeol whimpers, the press and pressure of Minseok’s deft fingers simply working wonders.

"Keep it then. It looks good on you."

Minseok stops his ministrations and rests his palm against the base of Chanyeol's neck, before guiding Chanyeol towards his lips. Chanyeol immediately slackens in Minseok's grip, parting his lips and sighing, as the latter licks into the roof of his mouth. 

Chanyeol’s the first to pull away. He rests his forehead against Minseok’s and takes the time to inhale the other superhuman’s crisp scent, his calming aura.

"I want to see you again. C-can I?" Chanyeol mumbles, the words tumbling clumsily from his lips before he loses his nerves. 

With everything that had transpired between them in just one night, Chanyeol doesn’t want to let go of Minseok, he simply can’t. Not when Minseok has been nothing but good and kind to him. Not when it feels this right between them.

"Depends. Are you going to return that shirt?"

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip. Minseok's expression is unreadable. _Fuck_. Is Chanyeol pushing his boundaries here?

It’s barely a few seconds before Minseok breaks the tension, easing Chanyeol’s worries with a bright smile, a flash of pink gums grinning back at him. Slowly, Chanyeol mirrors the smile, albeit more reserved.

“I’m kidding, baby. Keep it. Like I said, it looks good on you.”

It isn’t the answer that Chanyeol is looking for, and Chanyeol decides, finally, that he isn’t going to settle for ambiguity. He takes hold of Minseok’s hand and squeezes firmly, insistently.

Wordlessly, Minseok turns over his hand so that their palms meet. Chanyeol’s heated skin melts at the contact of Minseok’s cool fingers, as the Ice Elemental intertwines their fingers, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand in kind.

Chanyeol feels tickles of frost nipping playfully at the tips of his fingertips. He relaxes and allows the tickles to travel under his skin, easing away any remnants of weariness in his muscles.

It feels good, it feels right like this between them. Without the haze of alcohol impairing his senses, Chanyeol can finally appreciate how Minseok’s aura grounds him. How his own aura reacts to the pleasant crispness that surrounds Minseok, which now surrounds him as well.

“I made breakfast for us, Chanyeol,” Minseok says, his voice soft yet full of warmth, a contrast to the coolness seeping from his fingertips. “I think you’ll need a guided tour to the kitchen?”

Chanyeol laughs, as sparks of happiness gather in his chest, causing his body to radiate this gentle warmth through his aura. 

“Is it wrong to ask again if I could choke on your dick, but this time, at the dining table?” Chanyeol tries his luck again.

“You’re a very mouthy person in the morning, aren’t you?” Minseok remarks, as he pulls on their joined hands, bringing them out of the room, down the hallway towards his kitchen.

Minseok pulls out a chair and presses the heel of his free hand firmly on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The Fire Elemental complies easily and settles into the seat with a slight thump.

Chanyeol feels fingers under his chin and looks to the side to meet Minseok’s gaze, the superhuman’s eyes dancing with the most dazzling gleam.

“I want you to know, Chanyeol,” Minseok says, his eyes fixed firmly on him. “That I didn’t regret anything from yesterday night. I hope that, if you're up for a date any time soon-”

Chanyeol responds by leaping out of his seat and capturing Minseok’s lips in a sloppy kiss, conveying all his emotions to the Ice Elemental. 

“Yes, yes, oh, _fuck yes_.”

That’s enough promise for Chanyeol, enough for him to cling onto the hope that perhaps this summer won’t be another heartbreak season for him. Not with Minseok in his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at xiuyeol, and it only took a fest for me to try LOL ;; 
> 
> Much thanks to Mods Eclipse, Comet, and Aurora for their patience and efforts in managing this fest! And of course, to you dear prompter, for sending in a really sweet and interesting prompt that I could pick up and work on!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you'll be able to enjoy this fic!


End file.
